narutobleachforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seireitou Kawahiru
Seireitou Kawahiru (聖霊党, Kawahiru Seireitou) is a main character in Naruto Chat Parody. He is a Genin member of Team 6, and a member of the little known Kawahiru clan. Appearance He is depicted as a energetic and outgoing person and, several details can be inferred about his appearance. He has long, silver hair flowing backwards, in a style similar to most samurai of the time. He wears a familiar Konoha headband, a white robe and red pants that shows his necklace with nine magatama. His eyes have been described as desiring for love, as well as the need for acceptance despite him already having great skill. Personality Seireitou displays a number of rather unique personality traits; cool intelligence and cunning, self-confidence, laid-back disposition, conceitedness, and the desire for battling strong opponents. Seireitou is also unique among his teammates in that he has absolutely no desire to amass great knowledge of techniques, he simply desires to be the best in his team. Another interesting characteristic possessed by him is the fact that he is very genuinely polite to his opponents, complimenting them on their abilities and power when appropriate. He merely desires entertainment, and the annihilation of anything he considers worthless, a category in which he places everyone and everything but himself and a few select others. Despite being one of the the strongest in his graduating class, Seireitou retains a level of humbleness and isn't overly arrogant about his strength, although when training against his sensei, Hikaru or one of his teammates, he does comment on how the fight "wouldn't be too easy", knowing that Hikaru is well-known as one of the strongest alive in Konoha. He is also one of the most proficient combatants in his clan, soon surpassing even some of the Uchiha in sheer knowledge of jutsu, and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child. He also is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved and so far seems to only step up for a fight when a friend is in danger. Surprisingly, given his past, Seireitou isn't cruel like many other ninja, nor does he attempt to rule over others with fear to gain respect. He also likes teasing people, as demonstrated by his apparent reactions to Ryun, treating him like a child for having what he calls a "naivete world view". Synopsis In the series opening, Seireitou is introduced when their sensei, Ojii, assigns him to Team 6, alongside other graduates, and childhood friends, Ryun Mazuka and Echo Uchiha. Ryun then expresses his gratitude that they are all on the same Genin team. They later meet their sensei, Hikaru Kurosaki atop the academy. He surprise attacks the group and both Echo and Seireitou are defeated while Ryun manages to escape with a combination of two academy taught jutsu. Hikaru applauds their efforts and then explains of the training to come and his expectations of the group. He then discloses the location of their training and vanishes. Seireitou then arrives the next day on time, and is taken with his teammates, by Hikaru, to a lake on the outskirts of the village. It is there that he learns that he is a water-type ninja. He resolves to get better than Echo and to surpass even Hikaru. Abilities Although unproven, Ryun has stated that Seireitou is a master of ninjutsu that can surpass the Uchiha in jutsu knowledge. Trivia * Seireitou's favorite food is imagawayaki with grape filling, along with a side of miso soup. * His favorite phrase is: "nankurunaisa" - "Everything will turn out alright in the end." Category:Male Category:Konoha Ninja Category:Genin Category:Team 6 Category:Kawahiru clan Category:Water Release user